


Can I call you back?

by nonotwithoutyou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slight feminization, Top Bucky Barnes, twink steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonotwithoutyou/pseuds/nonotwithoutyou
Summary: After a few weeks with no sex thanks to finals month, Steve and Bucky finally get their green light to resume their sexual activities. Plus, a really badly timed phone call.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 215





	Can I call you back?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be something short... but oh well, here it is 😇

This is the order of how things had gone.

First, Steve and Bucky, tired and stressed college students  ™, better known for being the goal couple on campus, had decided to take a World History class together. The class was non-related to their respective careers, Art and Music, but after barely seeing each other on the last semester of the year prior, they had settled for sitting something that could bind them for at least three hours a week. 

Then, they realized how fucked they were by the huge amount of books they had to read for the first midterm. They passed it, of course, thanks to their teamwork, but the final promised to be demolishing. In the late hours of the night when they were studying together, Steve had to swat Bucky’s hands away from his body more than once, and sometimes he had to hit him with the books they had borrowed from the library. However, Steve’s own body betrayed him by falling for his boyfriend’s trickery after a couple of minutes, he loved the attention after all.

And finally, one day, feeling the pressure of the upcoming final in his mind when Bucky had him on his back and was ball deep inside him, Steve had moaned something that Bucky hadn’t actually processed at the time. “You’re not fucking… oh, yeah… you’re not fucking me until… uh, we pass the final.”

Two days later, during a particularly heated kiss in the couch, Steve was straddling Bucky’s thighs before starting the study session of the day, Bucky moaned feeling his boyfriend’s perky ass on his hands, and couldn’t resist to squeeze it. The usual reaction was Steve moaning and pressing himself more to him. This time, Steve took the hands away from his ass and broke the kiss, making Bucky open his eyes in surprise. “Steve? Is everything ok?” he asked staring at him with red, swollen lips and dilated pupils. 

Steve rolled his eyes and detached himself from Bucky’s body to assemble their coffee table to study mode, with the books and notes they had taken in class, “don’t you remember what I told you the last time?” 

“Hmmm… no?” he admitted, embarrassed that he hadn’t listened to his partner. 

“I told you that you’re not fucking me until we pass the final!”

Bucky’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “the History final?” he asked again, following Steve’s movements with his eyes.

“Yep,” he answered calmly, letting a pile of books fall into the table. 

“Steve, baby, that’s in two weeks, we still have time!”

“Well, yes,” he admitted taking a seat on the floor, opening his note pad. “But every single time we sit to study, you someway manage to distract me with sex, and don’t get me wrong, you know I love to have sex with you, but we need to prepare for this final, so, yeah, we’re not having sex until we pass it.”

Bucky, still on the couch, looked at Steve in disbelief. “You mean until we sit it?”

“Nope, until we pass it,” Steve corrected him like it was no big deal to them, a young, healthy and hypersexual couple, to not to have sex for more than two weeks. 

Steve didn’t see him, but Bucky stood still for a few minutes, images of glaciers and frozen lakes already in his mind… he knew he was going to need them in the next weeks. In the end, he sighed and took a seat next to Steve, joining him in his super fun activity of reading out loud to Bismarck’s foreign policy. 

Two weeks during finals month could be either pass in slow motion or in fast forward. For Steve and Bucky, it was usually frantic, they always tried to sit everything in between the first two weeks, but this month they had to take days of the third week due to the Uni’s bad scheduling of the dates. And boy, was it slow. Steve hadn’t realized how much having sex with Bucky relaxed him during finals, and how much it did the same to him, but he had set a goal, and they were going to pass World History. 

The History final was sat during Friday of the second week, and the final grade was going to be uploaded to the Uni’s blackboard five days later, just in time for the last final they both had to sit. 

Steve had been packing his stuff back into his backpack after handing over his Anthropology final, and his phone, that had been on Do Not Disturb mode, had almost 50 new messages from Bucky. He stepped out the classroom worried, his phone in hand and distracted enough not to notice his boyfriend coming at him with a big smile on his face. Steve almost started to punch at the stranger that just picked him up, but relaxed when smelling the familiar scent of his Bucky, and held onto his shoulders.

“Buck? What happened?”

“Didn’t you read my texts?!” he said sounding excited. “We passed it!”

Steve gasped, “we did?”

“We did!” he then surged forward to kiss him, not caring that they were still on a hallway with people coming and going, and Steve thought the same because he placed his legs, that were hanging awkwardly, around Bucky’s waist. 

There is another list of how things went.

First, Steve and Bucky had decided to not give everyone a show and actually stopped kissing in the middle of the hallway to get to their apartment as soon as possible. Bucky said he couldn’t wait for the bus to arrive, so he ordered an Uber that picked them up almost instantly. The driver was having a really good time listening to his tunes on the radio, and barely noticed how Bucky had his hand on Steve’s thigh the entire time, purposely moving it up and down or caressing the soft skin with his fingers individually, making circles and making Steve sigh and regret wearing such short shorts that day, 

Then, when they arrived home, their backpacks and shoes were on the floor in a second, Bucky squeezed Steve’s ass and used the grip to lift him up, making him wrap his lithe legs around his waist again. He walked quickly while Steve’s mouth worked on sucking and nibbling at his neck, earning him Bucky’s big hands gripping his cute little ass.

“Oh, Bucky…” Steve breathed moving his waist to try to rub his aching cock in Bucky’s stomach.

“What is it, sugar? What do you need?” he asked squeezing that beautiful ass again, Steve fucking whined. 

“I want your cock, I want to suck your cock,” he said wriggling to get out of the hold, pushing Bucky against the bedroom door and falling to his knees. 

“Stevie, baby,” he tried to warn him. “Baby, if you suck me I won’t…” but it was too late, Steve had already pushed down his jeans and boxers, his mouth was fast to get on his cock, “oh, my God, yes…” 

So third on the list, Bucky was given a hell of a blowjob that had him on the edge every five seconds, and it didn’t help that when he looked down, he saw his sweet Stevie with his pretty red mouth wrapped on his cock, sucking on it like a pro, using his tongue to circle the head slowly when his hands were busy stroking him, bobbing his head when he was feeling greedy. He finally pulled him off after feeling that the head of his cock had touched Steve’s throat, and Lord have mercy, Bucky was gifted by the sight that was his boyfriend catching his breath, his mouth open, a string of saliva connecting it to his cock and his eyes looking up at him innocently. 

“Fucking hell, you’re a menace, baby boy,” he said taking Steve by his shoulders and kissing him.

Both of them stumbled their way to the bed, Bucky took off Steve’s shirt that was more of a crop top that exposed a bit of his sexy stomach, and left him climb to the middle on all fours, to then take off the jeans shorts that had his phone in one of the pockets, and also his underwear in one go, throwing them to the floor and leaving the phone on the nightstand. 

As Bucky was given a hell of a blowjob, Steve got a hell of a rim job. Bucky kept Steve's ass cheeks open with his hands and lapped at his hole in all directions, going back and forth like he knew Steve loved and then slipping his tongue inside. Steve, that was incapable of keeping himself up with his arms and was just with his ass up in the air, couldn’t believe he had gone so long without it, so long without having felt Bucky’s tongue on him. He had his eyes closed, his mouth opened, moans and whimpers escaping from it while his hands fisted the bed comforter. 

“Bucky, Buck… put it in me, I need in me,” he whimpered almost shaking, Bucky slapped his ass and replaced his mouth with a thumb.

“You want me to put it in you, baby?” he teasingly asked. 

“Yeah, yeah, please…”

Bucky bit his lower lip and gave Steve’s pink hole a last lick before pressing his thumb inside, which went in smoothly. “Hmmm, you want my cock fucking you?”

“Oh… yes, yes, I want it, please, please,” Steve gasped, his hands fisted the bed comforter even harder while feeling Bucky’s finger moving inside him. 

Bucky moaned at the plea and did his best to reach the lube from the nightstand without having to move much, and then opened Steve’s ass quickly with expert fingers, just playing with Steve when he found his prostate and brushed it a few times. 

“Bucky, please, please…” he didn’t have to be told twice, Bucky lubed up his cock with a soft grunt and filthily slapped Steve’s ass with it. 

“Hmmm… want me to take my fingers out so I can fuck you, sugar?” Steve made a positive noise and he went down to bit at his ass in protest. “Talk to me, beg me, baby, I think I deserve it after you made me go more than two weeks without this sweet ass, don’t you think?”

“Oh, Bucky, baby, please, please, fuck me, fuck me stupid, leave my ass sore, please, I need you to fuck me, ah…” Bucky was taking his fingers out as he spoke, and when a new set of pleas was about to come out of his lips, he finally pressed the blunt head of his cock in Steve's entrance, leaving him gasping and moving backward to impale himself with it. 

“Oh, always so greedy, my good little slut,” Bucky breathed grabbing Steve’s small hips and enjoying the tightness of his body, it felt so good to feel it again. 

Steve whined again moving his hips back and Bucky caught the message, so he started moving slowly at first, touching Steve all over, raising goosebumps on his soft skin. That was until he lost patience and started to pound into the small body of his Stevie, that was moaning with his face pressed on the bed, occasionally moving it to the side, his moaning and whimpers ascending in volume. 

Sensing that his boyfriend was getting tired, Bucky stopped for a second to lower Steve's hips to the mattress and straddled them while putting his hands on each side of Steve’s head. The sound that came out of the blonde’s mouth when Bucky began to move again belonged to the best porn movies they had watched back when they were teenagers. Bucky was grunting softly and playing with Steve’s earlobe with his mouth, his hips relentlessly thrusting into the tight and warm heat of Steve’s asshole. 

“Fuck, baby,” he grunted feeling his lower stomach coil with pleasure. “Fuck, fuck, I missed fucking this cute little ass.” All he got as a response was a whimper from underneath him. “Feels so good, sugar, so good, your ass is so good around my cock.”

And Steve… he was delirious. There was nothing he loved more than being fucked hard into the mattress, that hearing Bucky’s grunts on his ear, the sound of their skin meeting with his hips movements and the obscene wet sound that Bucky’s cock made while moving. He was sure his untouched cock was red, and he knew it was aching for him to reach down and touch it to help him reach his peak, but then Bucky stopped, moved his upper body and pressed Steve’s lower back to the bed with his hands, to then start moving again, faster and harder, definitely hitting his prostate with every thrust. 

“Ah, ah, ah, yes, yes,” Steve moaned forgetting about his cock, fuck, he could come with just Bucky’s cock drilling into him, it had happened before and it was headed that way now. 

“Yeah? You like it? You like it when I fuck you hard, baby boy, huh?”

Steve wanted to answer but his voice wouldn’t reach his lips, so when Bucky stopped moving again, all he could do was let out a little whimper in protest. 

“Come here, ride me, show me how much you missed this cock,” Bucky commanded and laid down beside him, taking his own t-shirt off that he hadn’t noticed he still had on until that moment. 

Steve obeyed like a puppy and went to sink down on Bucky’s wet cock with a silent gasp after guiding it to his own slick hole. Bucky let him control the situation, pleased by the look on Steve’s face that only he could achieve by fucking him. Steve placed his open palms on Bucky’s chest and planted his knees on the mattress to start moving up and down.

Bucky loved having Steve riding him, his baby boy was born with a sinful mouth to suck dick, equally sinful perky ass to be fucked and sinful hips and waist to move when he had a cock in him. His favorite times were when Steve decided to ride him on reverse, giving him a perfect view of his arched back and that beautiful ass eating his cock. But there was nothing like seeing Steve’s face while he fucked himself on him, he looked so handsome with his blonde hair all over the place, his eyes closed and mouth opened, his little cock going with the motions of his hips, slapping their stomachs and spreading pre-come on them. 

“Fuck, Steve…” Bucky grunted, his hands flying to Steve’s hips just to touch him. “You look so good fucking yourself with my dick, you know that?” he shook his head and accelerated the pace. “Oh, you don’t know?”

“Buck…” Steve gasped changing the angle of his hips and moved faster, he moaned loud and didn’t stop even though his thighs were burning.

“Yeah, yeah, just like that, ride me, make yourself come…”

_‘Cause girls like you, run around with guys like me, ’til sundown, when I come through I need a girl like you, yeah yeah_

“No,” Bucky said sounded in pain when Steve stopped moving, “Stevie, let it ring, let it ring.”

“Buck, it’s ma’s ringtone, I need to answer,” he said extending his arm and taking the phone with Bucky’s cock still buried in his ass. “Hi, ma!”

“ _Hi, baby! Are you out of the classroom yet?_ ”

“Yeah, yeah, I finished quickly, the grades will be up in a few days…” and as Steve went on to tell his mom in the shortest way possible about his academic life, Bucky slowly planted his feet on the bed with a mischievous look on his face. 

Steve fell forward using his free hand to avoid colliding with Bucky’s face and chest and closed his eyes when he started to move. Bucky’s pace was slow, calm, and grew harder and faster within minutes, leaving poor Steve to listen to his ma rant about some irresponsible co-worker at the hospital she worked in with his front teeth destroying his lower lip. 

A particularly hard thrust had him seeing stars, and Bucky’s hands gripping his ass didn’t help on keeping him quiet and not giving away the fact that he was being fucked to his next life while speaking on the phone. However, what almost broke Steve, was feeling a warm mouth closing around his nipple. 

“Oh!”

“ _Sweetie? Are you ok?_ ”

Bucky almost chuckled out loud hearing Sarah’s voice over the phone, Steve couldn’t resist smiling at him, minus his ma on the phone, it was a funny scene, “yeah, yeah, just ran into the coffee table, I'm trying to finish something... for next semester.” 

Bucky’s mouth left Steve’s nipple only to go to the other one, and his hands gripped his hips tighter to start pounding into him again. Steve felt the phone sliding from his hands with every thrust and it was harder to not make any noise that could give them away. It was the moment that Bucky angled his hips just _so_ that had him gasping again and telling his ma something about the damn coffee table again. 

Bucky being the little shit that Steve loved, moved his mouth to his other ear and murmured, “that your sweet spot, baby? Am I hitting it right?”

Steve bit his lip once again and said, “Ma, can I call you back? I need to do… something.”

“ _Of course, sweet pea! Greet Bucky for me!_ ”

Steve didn’t even answer, he made sure he had hung up to avoid traumatizing his mother and threw the phone to his side quickly, to focus on hanging to Bucky’s shoulders for dear life. “Fuck, fuck, Bucky,” he moaned, his toes were curling. 

"I love it when you lie to your mom saying you're doing 'school work' when you're actually fucking with me," Bucky said as he drilled into Steve’s hole faster and latched his mouth back to his nipple, feeling happy when he heard Steve crying out and his cock getting wetter on their stomachs. “Hmmm, baby, you like that? You like getting your ass fucked? Yeah?”

“Oh, Buck, oh, Buck,” Steve repeated, his orgasm rapidly approaching. “Yeah, fucked just by you… only you, Buck, oh my God!”

The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, the filthy wet sound of their bodies getting together and their grunts, moans, gasps, and cries of pleasure. Bucky was still going strong on his movements, his body was sweating like he was working out but he didn’t care, he wanted to see his Stevie wrecked and he was going to get it. 

“I wanna come, I wanna come, Buck let me come, please, please, oh…” 

“So sweet when you beg, Stevie, fuck…” he said wetting his lips with his tongue. “Fuck, yes, come all over my dick like the good slut you are, I’ve missed seeing this pretty face while you come.”

“Oh, fuck!” Steve moaned loudly, he moved to get Bucky to brush his prostate again and threw his head backward. “Ah, right there! Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, yeah, yeah, just like that, right there, right there! Oooooh!”

Steve came almost shouting, shaking and untouched all over Bucky’s dick and stomach. He kept on crying out loud when Bucky didn’t stop and helped him ride his orgasm while chasing his own pleasure. He was still shaking and moaning little ‘oh’s’ a minute later, and it was at that moment he realized that Bucky was slowing down. He wasn’t going to leave his man without his orgasm, so he put his hands on his chest again and started moving like he knew Bucky loved, fast and precise, bouncing on his cock with his knees on the bed. 

“Give it to me, Buck, I want you to come inside me, come inside me,” he breathed out.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m gonna fill up that greedy little ass, baby, oh, oh, fuck yes!”

“I want it dripping from my little asshole, I want it leaving me all sloppy like I like it, Buck, ah, oh, oh, give it to me, come inside me…”

Bucky tensed but Steve didn’t stop, “Stevie, baby, yes, yes, I’m gonna fill you up.” It was Bucky’s grunt, his hands gripping his hips and the extra wetness in Steve’s asshole what gave away his orgasm, and the shaking of his body and final moan what made Bucky realize that Steve had come again. 

Steve fell to Bucky’s chest unceremoniously, trying to catch his breath and still feeling his asshole flutter over the thick cock stuck in it. Bucky was moving his fingers over Steve’s spine slowly, his chest was heaving evenly and his dick was softening, but he kept it deep inside so Steve could feel his come drip out of his hole afterward. 

“Stevie?” he asked a couple of minutes later.

“Hmmm…” 

“Sweetie, are you ok?” he asked using the same words that Sarah had said earlier, a smile on his lips. 

Steve snorted and lifted his head with a small smile. “Fuck you, I talked to my mother while you fucked me, James Buchanan, I almost defiled my mom’s perspective of me.”

Bucky laughed, “of course, she still thinks you’re her sweet little angel… hmmm? But guess what? Her little angel is currently seated in my cock, and his little hole is full of my come, how about that?”

“You’re awful, I don’t know how we still together,” Steve said chuckling and resting his head back on Bucky’s chest. 

“You love me,” he said brushing his blonde hair with his fingers, Steve sighed in content.

“That I do…”

“I love you, too, baby boy,” Bucky answered hugging him and kissing his head lovingly.

Minutes passed, and after Steve got to feel Bucky's come dripping to his balls, Bucky took a picture of it and they cleaned up, they laid in bed watching Ru Paul's Drag Race, still naked and with no intentions of moving anytime soon. Was during the time that Ru Paul asked for an amen that Steve talked again.

“So, I was thinking..." he said from his place in Bucky's chest. "Since the technique of ‘no sex while studying’ worked, I think we’re gonna have to apply it to every final season.” 

The expression of Bucky's face could only be described as panic. “What?!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, the main inspiration for this was the line "I love when you lie to your mom saying you're doing 'schoolwork' when you're actually fucking me" that I read on @nsfwfetish's twitter account! I may warn you that, in case you decide to check the profile, it is highly sexual hehehe, but it just feels right to give the credits from where I got the quote!
> 
> Beijinhos, galera!


End file.
